<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Do Not Own (Us) by mihrsuri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872135">You Do Not Own (Us)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri'>mihrsuri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Tudors (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Healing, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tudors OT3 Verse: Princess Mary, Thomas Cromwell and a conversation. References to abuse/csa/trauma and rape.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Boleyn/Thomas Cromwell/Henry VIII of England</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Do Not Own (Us)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoriesInMediasRes/gifts">AllegoriesInMediaRes (AllegoriesInMediasRes)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As her wedding approaches Mary realises something. She can still feel Thomas Seymours hands on her, can still somehow feel the way he loomed over her. A part of her cannot keep from thinking that perhaps she will always feel that shadow, perhaps her marriage will always be shadowed by a man who is long dead. </p><p>It is not that Mary does not know what goes on in a marriage bed (or even outside it, for all that it is a sin) - the act outside of the bonds of marriage is the sin, not the knowledge of it but she cannot ask her mothers or her married ladies about whether she will always feel a stain on her skin, whether she will always shy away. </p><p>“Does it…will it always be with me? When I am…when Phillip and I…” </p><p>She asks Thomas Cromwell in a rush, inelegantly and with no thought but he seems to understand. </p><p>“Your husband to be is a good man, Mary. And as he is a good man I promise, he will go as you wish - however that may be. As for the rest?” </p><p>He looks somewhat away from her then, suddenly awkward. </p><p>“It is..it will always be with me, Mary, I do not deny that. There are things that I cannot bear, scars that remain but…what happens in love that is freely given is not like what was done to you, I vow it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>